1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting and, particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting a system fan and an exterior fan to a chassis of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often generate heat during operation, and may be damaged if the heat is not removed effectively. An electronic device can use a system fan and an exterior fan to produce airflow for cooling the electronic components. Conventionally, the system fan is mounted in the electronic device by a mounting apparatus and the exterior fan is mounted in the electronic device by another mounting apparatus, making it difficult and time consuming to replace or remove the fans for repair.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is desired to overcome the limitations described.